vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
'''Rebekah Mikaelson '''is a free-spirited' Original Vampire. She has been a recurring character in season three and season four. Rebekah was the romantic interest of Stefan Salvatore in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther, and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and is also the only half-sister of Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest sibling in the family. She lives in Mystic Falls now and has her own house. She will be joining her brothers in the The Originals (TV Series), having a lead role which will take place in New Orleans. 'Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. ' Pre-history The Middle Ages conversation with her parents]] Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the sixth of seven siblings, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik, and an unknown older brother who died while the couple still lived in the Old World. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life, other than that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the villagers transforming from men to beasts. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther decided to cast a spell (The Immortality Spell), calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager therefore completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize that their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the daylight for them. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was uncontrollable. Realizing that a wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah when they met a vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him and this allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about The Five. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was a vampire and while she and all of her siblings were his guests, overnight The Five daggered them all with white oak ash daggers. Klaus, unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage, undaggered her after killing Alexander and the rest of The Five. Klaus then viciously interrogated her until she revealed that Alexander's supposed ultimate weapon was a "cure." Despite everything that had happened, she buried Alexander with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry. 1492 Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. She met Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova Doppleganger, who was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus' werewolf side. However, after Katerina's escape, which subsequently destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond, Rebekah has held a grudge against her ever since. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus and intending to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan, and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Rebekah Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Rebekah Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five Throughout The Originals series Season One TBA Personality Human In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Original Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik . . . Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him.” After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall, and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl, and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her.” She very much wants to be like a normal teenager, and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone, and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her brother Klaus and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. Physical Appearance : Main article: Rebekah Mikaelson/Appearance '' Rebekah is very attractive and has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale skin. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years-old, but looks like she is in her late teens, somewhere between 17-18 years old. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown, or gray. She mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Rebekah's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is most close to her and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happens. But after Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in ''The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol, and Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Klaus is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by this love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a white oak stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. ---- Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very disfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah in her actions. After her request to him for the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees to give her the cure provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. but they were cheated by Silas with Klaus's help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah tells her Klaus has gone to New Orleans, she refuses to go there and help him. Elijah is without doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol is Rebekah's older brother. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain info from Shane about the cure until he found out it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother Kol, but still wants to find the cure nonetheless. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death which strains their relationship. ---- Esther Esther and Rebekah meet in the present for the first time in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revives his siblings. Rebekah tries to harm Klaus to avenge her mother, but Esther arrives and stops them. Rebekah is surprised to see Esther alive, and Esther tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Esther tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children but she is stopped by a plan of Elijah. Then Esther tells Rebekah she is dying, but this is just a lie that she used to get Rebekah to let her guard down. She then possessed Rebekah. Esther then returns to her body, after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. ---- Elena Gilbert :Main article: Elena and Rebekah Rebekah and Elena were originally enemies until they become allies and partners-in-crime in Because the Night. There’s a commonality between humanity-free vampire Elena and Rebekah that makes their pairing a lot of fun. The dark, humanity-free Elena ends up returning it with snipes of her own, converting their conversations into playful banter. Rebekah may be confounded at times with this new side of Elena, but she is also discovering someone who she can connect with now. The two of them have both experienced the life of being over-protected and being restricted from making independent decisions. When Elena got her humanity back, she told Rebekah that they are not friends. ---- Other Relationships *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus (Sibling Rivalry) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings) *Rebekah and Marcel (Former Lovers) *Damon and Rebekah (Friends) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends) *Matt and Rebekah (Friends) *April and Rebekah (Ex-Friends) *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiance, Betrayed By) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Boyfriend/Partners in Crime) Powers and Abilities *Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Super Senses''' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. It is possible that her heart will completely reform in her chest if extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' The Originals *''Pilot'' *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' }} Name *'Rebekah', is a Hebrew name (רבקה) which means "to tie". It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Trivia Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, possessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronicle Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to a dance without being stabbed in the back or poisoned. *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy EVERYTHING ! *To save herself, her brothers and the entire vampire race, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on her history and her family's. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes ---- ---- ---- Videos Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century Gallery Notes See also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles